wwwdynapaulfandomcom-20200214-history
The Powerful Power Stone
The Powerful Power Stone is the Two Hundred Sixth Episode of Mega Man ZX Shippuden. It is released in December 11, 2017. Synopsis Paul Gekko meets Edward Falcon who is more concerned for his father. Accel decides to help Paul Gekko to find the legendary Power Stones and summon the Triforce what ever is necessary. Plot The Episode begins with each Adventure. Prologue= While Paul Gekko's group had recruited Accel, Palutena telepathically communicates with Pit and Paul that the Power Stones are actually keys to summoning the Triforce. This made Paul Gekko very amazed by the fact. Accel tells Paul that he knows some one who is more obsessed of the Power Stone then he will guide Paul Gekko to summon the Triforce. |-|The Power Stone Mystery= While heading back from the trip to Izumo, he learns that he has visitors and received a package from his father for his birthday. Falcon has no interest in the stone inside the package and asks Apollus to return it to his father. A few seconds later, two pirates, attempt to steal the stone from Apollus and Paul Gekko, Pit and Hayate had come to stop them. Hayate wonders if the Wish Seed is a Power Stone, which Paul Gekko's grandfather left to search for years ago, and reminds Falcon of the legend and the Wish Seed. In the town square Paul Gekko, Pit, Hayate, Accel and Falcon meets Rouge and asks her to examine the stone. The two pirates, Octo and Pus, call for reinforcements and start pursuing Paul Gekko, Pit, Hayate, Accel and Falcon to steal the stone from him. During the pursuit, Paul Gekko, Pit, Hayate, Accel and Falcon falls through the tent where Ayame and her family are performing. Ayame and Kikunojo then learn that Falcon has something to do with the Power Stones. While hiding from the pirates, Falcon is challenged by Ryoma, who also has a Power Stone. Falcon escapes from the pirates again and is followed by Ryoma. Before Falcon and Ryoma can fight, the pirates find the two of them once more. Paul Gekko decides to stop running and face them all. The rubble around the Power Stone breaks, revealing a red Power Stone that transforms Paul Gekko into Rūshī the Yamata no Orochi. With his new powers, Paul Gekko lets out the mighty roar that scared the the pirates. Surprised by these events, he wonders what his father has gotten him into. |-|Shadow Warriors= For that purpose Apollus begs for Paul Gekko to find Pride Falcon, while Falcon was going to consult with the fortuneteller Rouge who got acquainted during this time although it is indifferent to the attitude of his father acting selfishly. However, at the forest, Hayate bumps into Hotaru Kendo and Pit was attacked. Hotaru and Hayate bumped into each other happened to be there, assumed the assailants were after the Power Stone and Utakata Ōtsutsuki managed to fend off his attackers, but was injured in the process. One thing that they didn't know that one of the attackers was Ayame, who was injured and was rescued by the ninja despite Hotaru's plea to help her as they disappear. |-|Samurai Spirit= Gourmand the head chef on the luxurious airship Royal Heaven, which sails around the world. Secretly, he is a ravenous chef who will do anything to get his hands on rare delicacies. Paul Gekko was astounded by the smell of Gourmand's tasty food. Gourmand tells Paul that his airship will land at the clock tower of Kagenato. Edward is aware of Gourmand's ship and follows Paul as he was following the clock tower. Once Gourmand's ship arrives at the clock tower with Paul Gekko arriving on ground and Edward Falcon landing his plane, Falcon and Paul Gekko were confronted by Ryoma. Paul, Ryoma and Falcon starts to develop their own rivalry as Ayame, her family, Utakata, Pit, Hayate, Hotaru and Rouge begins to watch as Gourmand managed to prepare the most amount of delicious food for them. The battle begins and Paul Gekko makes contact with the Wish Seed enabling his jinchūriki powers as he transforms into the Yamata no Orochi. The battle ended with draw. Gourmand is very happy that Paul Gekko's strength comes from his gourmet meals he made. |-|The Ghost Ship= After battling with Ryoma, Paul Gekko, Edward Falcon, Ayame, Hotaru, Utakata, Pit, Hayate, and Accel headed for the Opera. In the very Opera there were Pink Elephants on Parade and some Disney cameos in the stage when the steam from the boiling water emerged from the pot. Unknown to Paul Gekko's Power Stone Group, Jack Winslow, the heir to the Winslow family had started to scare the people that are on stage and steal jewels from the inside. Paul Gekko, Hayate, Accel and Pit started to chase after Jack. Not even Octo and Pus couldn't stop them. Meanwhile, Rouge was awakened and sees Jack jumping from roof to roof and slicing her skirt. Rouge starts to chase after Jack but he disappeared without a trace. At the Ship of his own, Jack was overjoyed of the jewels he had stolen and when Jack saw the portrait of his mother, she started crying. Later in the Morning, Gourmand made the very breakfast for Accel, Paul Gekko, Hotaru, Utakata, Pit, Falcon and Hayate with Rouge and Falcon searching for Jack. Unfortunately Paul Gekko and Accel were kidnapped by Jack who has the green Power Stone and was taken to the ghost ship. While sailing through to Izumo, Accel translates Jack's words about the Winslow family. Paul Gekko was shocked of how the Winslow Family loss their lives due to the connection with the Konoha Republic. |-|Meeting an old friend= When arriving at docks of Izumogakure. Paul Gekko met a unusual friend of his grandfather, Lan and his apprentice Wang-Tang. Accel revealed that he was training to cook. Suddenly the students wanted to bring Wang-Tang back to the Manpuku temple. It is revealed that the students are from the Manpuku temple in Heaven Tail. When Wang-Tang attend to protect himself the green Power Stone glows and transform Wang-Tang into into Agile Dragon. Paul Gekko is amazed of Wang-Tang even he attends to be a big fan of him. |-|The Great Eagle's Egg= After befriending Wang-Tang, he is amazed of the Manpuku temple as the sacred training ground for multiple centuries. Lan, who is reminded of Pauls grandfather decides to train Paul Gekko and Wang-Tang if they have to pass the test: the Great Eagle's nest. on the tall mountain. When Paul Gekko climbed higher with Wang-Tang, the Great Eagle lands on Paul's head and pecks on his hair starting to think there are worms. After Wang-Tang helps Paul obtain the egg, Lan praised Paul and Wang-Tang for teamwork knowing that they passed the test. Paul Gekko and Wang-Tang trained alongside Lan and finally they had master the arts of Kung fu. |-|The Pirate Kraken= Paul Gekko, Wang-Tang and Accel have found the legendary treasure map of Heaven Tail made by Octo and Pus. Paul Gekko noticed that the Triforce is in "Tenoct Island". Paul Gekko, Wang-Tang and Accel take the boat to Heaven Tail. When Paul Gekko, Wang-Tang and Accel arrive to Heaven Tail, they approach Tenoct Island described in the map and were encountered by the giant octopus. Accel tells the giant octopus that Kusanagi's great grandson was Paul Gekko in exchange for the treasure. When it spoke, while the creature declines, Wang-Tang convinces the creature that Paul Gekko the disciple of Lan similar to Murakumo Gekko and the giant octopus sides with Paul Gekko and allow them passage. While Accel and Wang-Tang are more interested in the treasure, Paul Gekko discovered that the Triforce was summoned by the Wish Seed. Kraken the Pirate appeared in his "Ghost Pirate" form with his crew stating to Paul that he has to get passed he and his crew first. Accel came to Paul Gekko's aid stating that he has waited a long time for his battle with Kraken that stole many treasures from the fallen ancient ships of the Arcadia Kingdom. The battle begins with Kraken summoning the Orochi that was similar to the infamous Yamata no Orochi to distract Accel and Kraken commends Paul Gekko for inheriting his grandfather's eyes; the Rinne Sharingan. The battle begins with Kraken and Paul Gekko colliding with their heads and swords. When the Triforce itself suddenly gave Paul a message that caused Kraken to admit defeat in realization about Paul Gekko and gives Paul the blue Power Stone. Kraken tells his crew that Paul Gekko was the one who can wield the Triforce to his heritage of the Mushroom Kingdom as he departs with his crew on his own ship, Skull Force. |-|The Black Crystal= Reunited with Edward Falcon, Ayame, Hotaru, Utakata, Pit, Hayate, Ryoma, Apollus and Rouge, Paul Gekko, Accel and Wang-Tang arrived at Kagenato's town of Mahdad. Kraken's crew attended to kidnap the poor old lady, luckily, Paul Gekko arrives to see Kraken's crew which left the poor lady alone. Paul Gekko noticed that the Kraken makes the bidding to the fake oracle Neros think his prediction is correct. Paul Gekko was corrected by Kraken that Eggman has taken over Mahdad and was planning to overthrow Neros replacing him for the "Queen of Oracles"; Stella Louise as he leaves. |-|Red Moon= At Sunset, Rouge leads Paul Gekko's group to Mistress Ganna the oracle and Amuro Asuka who is busy fixing his EZ-109 Christian Gundam. Octo and Pus attended to attack Amuro but was thwarted by Pit who blinded them while protecting Rouge. Kraken faced Falcon with him telling Ryoma to warn Rouge about what happened and the latter tries to protect her from Neros. Paul Gekko let's out the roar that stops the giant crocodile that he controlled and Kraken soon leaves it to Paul Gekko. Kraken tells Paul that the Eggman Army led by Stella Louise had invaded the palace and already overthrew Neros and revealed that Kraken is actually the member of the Eggman Empire. Ryoma, who tried to protect Rouge from the Octopus Twins, was overwhelmed by the five GFAS-E∞ Kaiser Gundams of the Eggman Empire. Rouge's crystal ball reveals itself to be the Power Stone which was given by Mistress Ganna herself. Amuro saves Ryoma and Rouge. With the "Queen of Oracles" Stella, crowned, Kraken meets Paul Gekko again at the beach, who teaches him how to summon sea animals with the blue power stone. Paul Gekko summoned his sea animal, the elasmosaurus of the prehistoric times. With his training complete, Kraken tells Paul that Stella predicts that the hill full of lushes of grass has three suns standing on the hill. Paul Gekko was shocked that it was the Triforce. |-|Gold Rush= At Luxara Casino, Paul Gekko and Hotaru Kendo meets Gunrock. Paul Gekko is an expert of fighting in his partial mode and was chased by Sai, Sakura and Yamato. Gunrock leads Paul Gekko and Hotaru to his home. Falcon challenges him to a game of poker and bets his Gold Stone for his Power Stone. However, Falcon ended up losing the game and had no choice but to surrender his Power Stone to him. Paul Gekko and Hotaru later on pays a visit at his place. Gunrock tells Paul Gekko, that the people strike in the mines for gold. One of the workers tells Paul Gekko that the Eggman Empire had set up the mining facility to keep digging up for more gold. Gunrock reveals that his stone is similar to Falcon's and Paul's and that he can change into Heavy Tank with it. Hotaru calculated that the mining facility was massive and was heavily guarded by the Egg Walkers. |-|Escape from Mystery Mountain= At the Luxara Casino, Ayame is getting the hang of the casino games and gambling at the same times. When times got tough, Gunrock, Hotaru and Paul Gekko gambled real hard and win enough money to save the families. Paul Gekko was curious of the mining facility in Luxara. In the Mining facility instead of humans and hylians working, the Egg Miner Bots and the R.O.B.s are working to extreme being revealed that the R.O.B.s had taken over the duties of the miners so that the hylians and humans of Luxara can concentrate on their own families to take care of with Hotaru, Paul Gekko and Gunrock working with them. A Goron named Darunia tells Paul Gekko that the mining facility was constructed by Eggman upon learning of the method of Gold Rush. At lunch break, Hotaru Kendo develops the fear of dinosaurs and Gunrock scares them away with his growl. Hotaru talks about how she had viewed Utakata as his friend and Gunrock is amazed of how she befriended Utakata. Hotaru's uncle and the Ancient Minister comes to pick Paul Gekko, Gunrock and Hotaru from the facility and leads them to the Luxara palace ruled by Mylene a member of the Galactic Eggman Empire. Paul Gekko and Hotaru noticed that Bowser sent his minions to extend the gold mining operations. Kootie Pie then gloats about how the Metal Way Galaxy become part of the Galactic Eggman Empire. Bowser then announces to the citizens of the multiverse through a megaphone that there are new laws made by the Galactic Eggman Empire and Kootie Pie reads them. *Kids must give her their toys and everything they have. *Any boy who does not ask Miwa Tome and Lelouch for dinner of any kind will be sealed into the temples by Eggman's dark magic. *All the gold that was found in every mining facilities of the multiverse will be melted down to make an endless lifetime supply of charm bracelets, coins, toys, plates, utensils and "etc" for the Eggman Empire. Eggman, on television, then orders everyone in the Multiverse to pledge allegiance to the Galactic Eggman Empire, "and to the repulsiveness for which they stands." Paul Gekko was shocked that Eggman was on television and the citizens of the multiverse starts to applaud for Eggman's Empire. Mylene orders the R.O.B. King to throw Hotaru and Paul Gekko to the dungeon forcing Gunrock to protect Hotaru. Reluctantly, Paul Gekko, Hotaru and Gunrock were rescued by Edward Falcon, Pit, Hayate, Accel, Rouge, Gourmand, Ryoma, Utakata and Ayame with the help of Princess Ruto and Darunia. |-|The Assistant= After Hotaru thanks Gunrock for protecting her, Cassie comes in and Gunrock revealed that he has a bigger date than her as Paul Gekko's group took a shoulder watermark at which leads to the "Kantina Bridge" where Ryoma uses the bridge to travel all around the world. Ryoma was commanded to his master, Okuda Genemeon to "show the results of his studies" and he was on his way to the country of Mutsu on this island. Okuda Genemeon was astounded by the appearance of Murakumo's grandson. Okuda Genemeon revealed that his student was defeated by Kusanagi Gekko, who was busy with battling the Terrorist Coalition eight thousand years prior to how he died. Ryoma was ashamed that he couldn't defeat Paul Gekko's great great great grandfather. |-|The Great Thirst= After being greeted by Ryoma's master, Paul Gekko, Hotaru, Pit, Hayate, Accel, Gourmand and Utakata heads for Monoha where they arrived at, Oedo the city where Ayame lived. Paul Gekko was shocked that the intensive heat had dry up the water within landscapes of Odeo with crops withered in the farms, rivers dried up and towns thirsty to death. People in the city are starting to dry up due to a drastic water shortage. The lord who is supposed to respond to this crisis is also a loose guy. A person appeared that knows the "way to convert sea water to fresh water" at such time. And that's why they need the Triforce. Ayame's strong motives to steal the Power Stone changed when Falcon showed remorse for her by trying to mend her wounds after a long battle against each other. This changed her feelings towards him, and later on she grows to like Falcon more and eventually develops a crush on him although Falcon seems to be more interested in Rouge, much to Ayame's dismay. Santo-Kun and the two men had a solution that would stop the thirst of Oedo, building a giant tower made of stone with the altar on top of it; the "Arcadia Tower". Unknown to the Lord of Oedo, the two men were Octo and Pus in disguise. After years of construction, the tower was complete. Paul Gekko was astounded that the giant tower is the biggest based on the tower of babel and could reach the Arcadia Kingdom. The kids that Paul Gekko the castle where he sees Santo kun had been trying to stage a coup against the Lord. Paul Gekko was very enraged by Santo's betrayal. The Santo orders his men to bring the lord to the tower with Paul Gekko pursuing them but sees the ninja attending to rescue the Lord. The angry mob attends to attack Paul Gekko but the ninjas, Hotaru, Sasuke and Naruto arrive to help Paul Gekko save the Lord from being executed. Edward noticed Paul Gekko's attempt to rescue the Lord and sees what's going on here due Octo and Pus had succeeded in stealing his red power stone. The ninja stops Santo's men from throwing boulders at Paul Gekko with Octo throwing the biggest boulder on Paul Gekko. Edward Falcon saves Paul Gekko from being crushed. Paul Gekko uses the blue Power Stone to transform into the Yamata no Orochi which let's out the roar that made the tower collapse with it and use it's eighth tail to save the Lord, Naruto into his four tailed form and the Red Stone transformed Falcon into Red Whirlwind. Noticing Paul Gekko's chakra, Team 7 consisting of Sai, Sakura and Yamato arrived at Oedo noticing that Paul Gekko was about perish with the largest tower that Santo built. The People of Oedo is amazed of Paul Gekko's appearance. Naruto, Sasuke and Hotaru shows the people, Octo and Pus and Santo with Paul Gekko calling Santo, anata no kawaī mono (translation: very cute). The People of Oedo was fully enraged by the Octopus Twins and Santo and started to beat them up. Paul Gekko saw that one of the ninjas was none other than Ayame. Ayame confessed to Falcon that she was the ninja all along and Falcon decided to forgive her. Also, her brother began to stop dressing like a woman. |-|Ninja Rain= After that, Paul Gekko noticed a letter from Kraken, which he showed it to the Lord of Oedo. The Letter says "To the traveling pirate: Paul Gekko, You had done a fine job of stopping Santo's plans to build the tower to surpass the goddess Yula, but you're only delaying the inevitable. You will meet me on my ship. Come and face your demise. The Gods, Yahweh and Yula will not interfere any longer! Tell ya what how about this, You win you can keep my crew. But if you lose, you will die by the hands of the Eggman Fleet along with the town!" The Lord is frightened by the threat and tries to make decision to Paul Gekko. Later that night, Ayame and her ninjas are attacking their pirate ship but their attempts were failed as Kraken defeats them when they cornered him in his cabin. But Paul Gekko arrives in time. Kraken is interested that he accepted his challenge. The fight begins with Kraken transformed into Ghost Pirate and with Paul Gekko, the Hero of Dark Angels as the blue Power Stone floats above the sky. Kraken summons Megalodon while Paul Gekko summons his Elasmosaurus. Ayame was knocked out into the ocean when the Elasmosaurus manages to overwhelm the Megalodon. Kraken and Paul Gekko collides with their teeth while the giant octopus which Kraken given it to Paul was almost squeezed by the Livyatan, a prehistoric whale. When the blue Power Stone glowed and Paul Gekko and Kraken noticed the Raimei's reawakening and as a result the duel ended in a draw. Kraken on the other hand had declared that Paul Gekko is the winner and lets him have his pirate crew. Paul Gekko cheers as the rain clouds begins to rain on Oedo. Kraken tells Paul Gekko to go to the north pole and find the treasure that he has been searching for; Santa Roselia. The next day, Falcon and Ryoma arrived in Kraken's former pirate ship where Paul Gekko was revealed to had taken Kraken's title as the "King of Pirates" and dubbed Kraken's pirate crew as the Heaven Pirates. Paul Gekko found Ayame stranded in the beach. He was relived that she had been never hurt. Paul Gekko wakes Ayame up and she tells Paul Gekko that she tried to tell her brother and sister that it was Falcon's Power Stone that she wanted and Paul Gekko would never summon that. |-|Jack's Secret= With Paul Gekko's group started sailing with Gourmand's ship following it as they depart with the people of Oedo saying their good byes, with Paul Gekko waving his hand to them and noticing Palutena watching Paul Gekko. With Paul Gekko's new Pirate fleet assembles consisted Kraken's former ship, Gourmand's luxurious airship, Apollus's duck-like boat they are heading to the North Pole. After arriving at the North Pole, Paul Gekko lead his group into the castle that Kraken mentions of Santa Roselia. In an icy castle somewhere in the North Pole, General Onox the ruler of the North Pole, is overseeing the production of toys being loaded onto a conveyor belt, only to be stored in the massive vault. Tryclyde, dressed in a cheap reindeer costume, tells Onox that the special Toy is finally complete for Eggman since the end of the Great Grand Civil War. Glad to hear the news, General Onox decides to give the visitors a very unmerry Christmas. After reprimanding Tryclyde for making a joke, Onox unleashes his dark clouds which will spread through Santa Roselia's workshop. While Paul Gekko discovered Santa Roselia's workshop was covered in darkness, Jack, whom he was kidnapped by him before, had noticed that Onox had killed his mother and is the one responsible for the ship fire. Jack Winslow's mother once wore a jeweled necklace with a stone that resembles Falcon's Power Stone which is why Jack is desperate to claim it from Onox. Paul Gekko heads to Santa Roselia's throne where she disappeared by the darkness that stops her from giving her toys to children. After Onox's hordes of minions were distracted by Accel, Paul Gekko and Jack heads for Onox's castle. Paul Gekko sees the children who were once bullies of Edward Falcon and Valgas begins to cry, as he worries that he'll never receive another Christmas present if Santa is missing and were trapped by General Onox as defiance of Onox's rule inside his castle. Onox demands the children for their candy as he explains to Paul Gekko that his dragon form: the Dark Dragon uses candy for fuel and wanted to make Santa Roselia his wife when Paul and Jack are at the stairways of the castle. Edward notice General Onox's intention of bribing the girl, Santa Roselia and decides to join Paul Gekko's fight. The battle begins with Paul Gekko Jack and Edward charging at the Dark Dragon who drives Paul Gekko backwards with his fiery breath. As Paul Gekko retreats, Onox chases him up onto a high cliff and corners him at the ledge. Meanwhile, Link was traveling with Yoshi and sees General Onox's dragon form overwhelming Paul Gekko and disarming his shield. Not wanting for Paul Gekko to get hurt, Link charges at Onox and stabs him with the Master Sword on the chest. Onox screams in pain and collapses onto the ledge, attempting to devour Paul Gekko for the last time, but he dodges. His enormous weight, upon impact, causes the ledge to crumble, sending Onox tumbling down below, defeated and incapacitated in an ice cocoon. Paul Gekko released the kids from imprisonment and thanks Paul Gekko for rescuing her workers and the children that came to see her from General Onox, thus saving Christmas. Paul Gekko's pirate crew was amazed that the darkness that Onox had spread throughout the workshop had faded. Paul Gekko's group departs to North Kaiser. |-|Run Toward Tomorrow= After arriving at North Kaiser. Paul Gekko travels with Kraken's former pirate crew, Sōma Gekko as Hayate finds out that the civilians of Dust Town and Garuda's Tribe were not on good terms with each other. Paul and his crew eventually get separated, resulting in some of his friends being captured and locked by the town's police. It is later on revealed that the townspeople hold a purple Power Stone which originally belonged to the indigenous people of North Kaiser. According to Pit,the Power Stone was found at the top of the totem pole in his tribe's original homeland, which was torn by civil war which resulted the creation of Dust Town when under the watchful eye of the Great Charmers which shared their rivalry with with the Guardian of Time. Ever since the Power Stone was in that totem pole, peace and good health settled on Garuda's tribe and those who disrespected it were cursed. Paul Gekko and Garuda decided to work together to bring it back and free his friends. The purple Power Stone reacted with Garuda to Power Change into Proud Eagle in order to protect his tribe. When Paul Gekko learned that the originator of the totem pole's curse was the Gohma, transforms into a Proud Eagle and manages to save Paul Gekko from being ensnared by the Gohma Queen and her children and army. Soon, peace was made between the Soaring Eagle tribe and the people of Dust Town now called Eagle Town. |-|Danger Cruise= Paul Gekko, Pit, Hayate, Hotaru, Utakata, Garuda, Falcon, Ayame, Rouge and Ryoma and Kraken's former crew travel to South Kaiser on a luxurious passenger ship. Arriving at South Kaiser, Paul Gekko noticed that Kraken the Pirate left a letter in the Skull Mountains. "Dear Paul Gekko, Skull Mountains is the beautiful home for my crew and since you had saved Santa Roselia, Hear ye this. Skull Fortress is fully loaded of treasure safely guarded by the bigger creature from the deep that sank ye luxuary ship. Ye old granddaddy, Kraken does give you what ye desire. Ye friend, Captain Kraken" Kraken's pirate crew were astounded by the letter written every time Paul Gekko travels. Kraken's former men traveled back to their homes and were reunited by their lives and learned that Yuki Buxaplenty had taken over Skull Mountain. However Paul Gekko's group and Yuki Buxaplenty were captured the Skull Islanders who stole the boat and were taken to Skull Island. Paul Buxaplenty, who was captured by the time, can only as his brother was taken by Titanic one of the Seven Great Monsters. Octo and Pus rescues Paul Gekko's group, Pul Buxaplent and Kraken's former crew and the give chase. In the dangerous journey through Skull Island, they came across from Venatosaurus and a Neopede who are feasting on a Ferrucutus cerastes carcass. Paul Buxaplenty eventually finds his brother who is kidnapped by a Terapusmordax. Titanic comes to the rescue and saves Yuki. Paul Buxaplenty continues on into the canyon, where he sees a migrating herd of Brontosaurus, and also battles Megapedes and Scorpio-Pedes. A V-Rex attacks the sauropods and meets up with Octo and Pus, and continue on their path. In the jungle, they come across Hayate who had easily defeated the Venatosaurus. They eventually meet up on a raft, where half of Kraken's crew was separated from their current captain. After escaping the Skull Islanders the team are pursued by two V-Rexes. Titanic comes to the rescue and kills them. As the teams continue their journey, they enter a swamp, and fight against strange-looking Swampcrawlers. After leaving the swamp, Titanic interrupts their log crossing and tips them into a huge ravine heading downstream towards the Venture. Paul Gekko eventually from a V-Rex, and the party continue the adventure to find a massive stretch of water of which Kraken's steering mate sails closer to the beach. However, he sails away as a V-Rex follows them into a large area cluttered with ancient stone ruins. The monster breaks through the barricade and begins smashing down their shelter. When Paul Buxaplenty was cornered by the V-Rex, Yuki Buxaplenty screams his brothers that signals Titanic. Eventually, Titanic to save them while Paul Gekko shoots some Terapusmordax to distract the carnivore. Paul Gekko orders Kraken's former men to get cover along with Octo and Pus the V-Rex charges at Titanic. Paul Gekko, Pit, Hayate, Hotaru, Utakata, Kraken's crew, Octo and Pus fight many raptors and head back to the massive stretch of water and find Skull Force. Paul Buxaplenty climbs up into the mountains to save Yuki. He discovers Titanic's lair and kills two juvenile V-Rex and the Skin-Birds roosting above the entrance. Paul saves his brother while Titanic fights several cave serpents. After leaving the jungle, arrive at The Wall, Paul and Yuki were captured by the natives once again until Titanic comes to get them. He saves them then heads for the shore. Titanic gets gassed by The Eggman Army once he reaches the shore and eventually passes out. Yuki said his good byes to Titanic as the Eggman Fleet flagship picks Yuki and Paul up from the island. |-|Valgas Manifesto= Receiving the letter from Valgas, Pit translates Paul Gekko's reading skills. "Fighters from the World, You are invited to come to America's "Power Change Grand Tournament" Come at 9 am to 1 pm. Yours hero, Valgas" Edward Falcon is so shocked that Valgas is inviting Paul Gekko and everyone to the tournament. After reuniting with Paul Gekko's lesser crew and arriving at America, Garuda was attacked by a giant scorpion who intends to steal his Power Stones as he managed to escape it's onslaught and the power stone is safe. When the tournament begins, Garuda leads, Ryoma, Wang-Tang, Accel, Chen Mao, Footee and Rouge to get their Power Stones from the altar in the mouth of the inactive volcano and fights against most of Valgas' fighters who turned into monsters by controlling from the black gem at the back of their necks. Apollus nevertheless is quite brave when his masters are in danger. After tournament ended with Paul Gekko being the winner, learning that Valgas had kidnapped Pride, Falcon tries to stop Paul Gekko and let him help face Valgas together. Since Valgas was really a wicked man since the Dark Stone twisted his soul, Paul and Falcon eliminates all the trouble and finally rushes into the heart of America. During the confrontation, he transforms to his Power Change form against Falcon and Paul Gekko from his Dark Stone created by Dharc until his father Pride, Apollus, Hotaru and Ayame arrives and Valgas finally tells his past. It was very 700 years ago, Valgas was growing up as an orphan and the bullies that are picking on Valgas was stopped by Dharc who tells the kids that their families had been wiped out by Onox, this made the children very sad and apologizes to Valgas for picking on him and started crying to the corpses of the families. Dharc then smiles at Valgas and gives him the Dark Stone. After that, he angrily attacks Pride with a PS Energy Ray due to his comments and Hotaru manage to protect Pride but Ayame takes Hotaru's place and was hit by it. Falcon gets angry to see what he has done. |-|Hill of Destiny= As Hotaru was saved by Ayame, Rouge, Utakata, Accel, Pit, Naruto, Izumi, Sasuke and Hayate comes to the rescue and Ryoma tells him to give up even Gunrock, Galuda and Wang-Tang in their Power Change forms and Utakata was tending Hotaru's injuries. Valgas demonstrates the use of the Dark Stone as he glows in a dark light and started to mutate himself into a gigantic blob monster known as Final Valgas and he easily defeats his friends by hitting them with a beam on his mouth even Jack attempts to attack him but failed and Jack gives Falcon the Red Power Stone and all of their Power Stones combined to form into the legendary Light Stone created by Lyna. Paul Gekko transforms into the Yamata no Orochi with the use of the Light Stone and defeated Valgas and recovers the Dark Stone. He is then reverted back into a child after being defeated. Falcon then embraces the boy while assuring him that he is no longer alone. Valgas then smiles back at Falcon before fading away. Paul Gekko places all stone on the altar and sees the gems taking flight heading for the real, Heaven where Raimei thanks Paul Gekko for everything that he had done to save the world. Triforce appears in front of Paul Gekko and Edward Falcon. When Edward Falcon says why was the Power Stones the key to summoning the Triforce, Paul Gekko telepathically speaks to Falcon that his intentions was to restore Christmas for the children that General Onox had ruined it once he touches the Triforce. When he intends to touch the triforce, Yuki Buxaplenty and his army appeared and captured Paul Gekko's group. Yuki thanks Paul for locating the Triforce and because he will wish for the Eggman Empire's expansion and extension of his rule. Yuki demands to the gods, Yahweh and Yula to expose the multiverse and give the Eggman Empire infinite glory. Little that the Yuki can reach the Triforce, however, the King of Hyrule suddenly appears, touching the Triforce. He wishes for a future and hope for Paul Gekko, Link and Zelda and asks that to restore the spirit of Christmas and awaken the volcano and wash away the temple that the ancestors have made. The Triforce splits apart and was given to Link, Paul Gekko and Zelda. Once Yuki Buxaplenty tells his troops to release Paul Gekko's group and leaves to the Eggman Palace with his fleet, Daphnes Nohansen Hyrule apologizes that the Mushroom Kingdom's inheritance left by their ancestors would be no more. As the volcano erupts, Edward and Paul Gekko's group evacuate the temple as the King of Hyrule and the Power Stone Temple are melted away by the lava, with his final words being "I have scattered the seeds of the future." he lets it fall to his side and disappears with the remains of temple. |-|Aftermath= After the incident, Garuda and Lilica finally get married, Ryoma resumes his training as Rouge becomes an oracle chosen by Stella Louise while Wang-Tang's ultimate reward is achieving his "true strength" through the trials of his journey and Gunrock ends up marrying Cassie and had three more children with her and Jack remains behind in the forest with his animal friends and with Ayame continues to work as an entertainer. Paul Gekko's group sails with Edward Falcon leaving the Falcon family behind and his butler Apollus is with him. Characters *Heroes **Edward Falcon **Ryoma **Rouge **Jack Winslow **Gunrock **Garuda **Accel **Paul Gekko **Nawaki Gekko **Princess Mira **Shinichi Gekko **Endy **Ayame Muto **Paul Seika **Seika Gekko **Yuki Seika **Dan Renato **Ace Renato **Yoko Buxaplenty **Hotaru **Miwa Tomoe **Tomoe **Ashi Uzumaki **Ashi Ōtsutsuki **Tara Markov **Amane Gekko **Yuki Muto **Mario **Luigi **Princess Peach **Toads **Octo and Pus **Kraken's crew **Zach **Shiba Miyuki **Shiba Tatsuya **Ashi Ilana **Lance Kusanagi **Sasuke Uchiha **Izumi **Naruto Uzumaki **Akira Yuki **Pai Chan **Jacky **Sarah **Kane **Annikin **Deak **Luke **Cos **Leia **Twilight **Spike **Applejack **Rainbow Dash **Rarity **Fluttershy **Pinkie Pie *Galactic Eggman Empire **Momoshiki Palpatine **Emperor Eggman **Paul von Shredder **Darth Baron **Aku **Queen Shroob **Vinsmoke Goji **Toshiya Gekko **Stella the Louise **Jergingha **Bowser **Bowser Jr. **Koopalings **Koopa Kid **Goombas **Koopa Troopas **Ken **Lyon Gekko/Uryon **Mylene **Tifa Sune **Minamoto no Raikō **Stella the Louise **Paul Ichijou **Swat Troopers **Egg Pawns **Swarm Troopers **Aku-mura **Three Mushasame **Shinto Gimme **Alpha Wanna **Jin Walltha **Paul Laambo **Laura Vijounne **Jack Heyourgah **Nomu **Tomura **Kurogiri **Raiko Shinto **Gin **Vodka **Rum **Chianti **Korn **Kir **C.C. **Lelouch Lamperouge **Nunnally Lamperouge **Suzaku Kururugi **Diethard **Schneizel **Cornelia **Villetta **Lloyd **Croomy **Charles zi Britannia **Rolo Lamperouge *Dens Federation **Nobuya Gekko **Obito Junior **Kandy **Yuki **Yuki Imai **Takeshi Gekko **Rock Gekko *Mushroom Rebellion **Kaguya Sumeragi **Makoto Murakumo **Kyoji Gekko **Amuro Asuka **Yuki D. Rainbow Bianca **Mikazuchi no Mikoto **Note **Ventus **Kallen **Li Xingke **Kaname Ohgi **Kyoshiro Tohdoh *Cornerian Army **Genral Pepper **Beltino Toad **Bill Grey *Team Star Fox **Fox McCloud **ROB 64 **Slippy Toad **Falco Lombardi **Peppy Hare **Krystal *Blue Rogues **Vyse **Aika **Fina **Drachma **Enrique Teodora **Belleza **Gilder *Kingdom of Hyrule **Link **Princess Zelda/Sheik *Hermes' Wings **Sho Shishimaru *Solar Empire **Lei-Qo *Western Frontier **Brigadier Betty **Colonel Austin **General Herman *Anglo Isles **Colonel Windsor **Commander Pierce *Tundran Territories **Marshall Nova **Major Nelly *Altea **Cornelius **Marth **Elice **Jagen *Talys **Mostyn **Caeda **Wrys **Ogma **Barst **Bord **Cord **Castor *Zebes-Class Space Pirates **Mother Brain **Ridley **Kraid **Weavel **Phantoon **Dolhr **Medeus *Galder Pirates **Gomer **Gazzak **Darros **Castor *Greil Mercenaries **Ike **Mist **Titania **Rolf **Boyd **Oscar **Shinon **Gatrie **Rhys **Mia *Divine Dragon Clan **Gotoh *Pherae **Elbert **Eleanora **Eliwood **Roy *Galactic Federation **Adam Malkovich **Samus Aran *Crimea **Renning **Elincia *Lorca **Lyndis *Cappy **Mayor Len **Hana **Chief Bookem **Buttercup **Gus **Professor Curio **Yabui **Melman **Samo **Mabel **Honey **Iroo **Spikehead **Tuggle **Gengu *Atlesian Military **Winter Schnee *Schnee Dust Company **Klein Sieben **Whitley Schnee *RWBY **Ruby Rose *Weiss Schnee **Blake Belladonna **Yang Xiao Long **Ozpin's Group **Ozpin ***Qrow **Glynda **James Ironwood **Leonardo Lionheart *JNPR **Jaune **Nora **Pyrrha **Ren *CFVY **Coco **Fox Alistar **Scarlatina **Daichi *SSSN **Sun Wukong **David Scarlet **Ayana Sage **Neptune Vasilias *CRDL **Cardin **Russel **Dove **Sky Lark *NDGO **Nebula **Dew **Gwen Darcy **Octavia *FNKI **Flynt **Neon Katt *BRNZ **Brawnz Ni ***Roy Stallion **Nolan **May Zedong *ABRN **Arslan **Bolin **Reese **Nadir *Star Warriors **Kirby **Tiff **Tuff **Lololo & Lalala **Meta Knight *Palutena's Army **Palutena **Pit *Ultima **Lyna **Dharc **Eria **Hiita **Wynn **Aussa ***Adam McKay **Joi Reynard **Faraji Ngala **Tora Yoshida **Eleka *Forces of Nature **Viridi **Phosphora **Arlon **Cragalanche **Dark Pit *Twili Tribe **Midna **Zant *Others **Ōtsutsuki ***Yahweh ***Yula ***Haoru ***Kaguya Ōtsutsuki ***Raimei Ōtsutsuki ***Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki ***Indra Ōtsutsuki ***Asura Ōtsutsuki ***Rock Ōtsutsuki ****Yami Yuki ***Spear Ōtsutsuki ***Hamura Ōtsutsuki ***Kyoji Ōtsutsuki ***Domon Ōtsutsuki ***Momoshiki Palpatine ***Rain Ōtsutsuki ***Luna Ōtsutsuki ***Yafutoma Ōtsutsuki **Tsunade **Shizune Katō **Shizune **Iruka **Yami no Mikoto ***Luke Fon Fabre ***Cyber Paul Gekko ***Asch **Paula fon Fabre **Prince Maxus **Guy Cecil **Natalia **Jade **Nephry **Peony *Neutral **Kou Ravenwing **Donkey Kong **Diddy Kong **Candy Kong **Cranky Kong **Dixie Kong **Paul Solo **Calem **Hojo Torami **Shinobu Kawasaki **Ryuko Yamazaki **Tamaki Shindō **Megumi Suzuki **Tamaki Shindō **Tetsuko Ōgigaya **Nana Owada **Kiyoko Mitarai **Cathy Wild **Simon **Yoko Littner **Nia **Asuka Honda **Galder Pirates ***Gomer ***Gazzak ***Darros ***Castor **Jimmy Kudo/Conan **Sherry/Anita Hailey **Rachel Moore **Amy Yeager **Mitch Tennison **George Kaminski **Velvet **Eizen **Eleanor **Laphicet/Maotelus **Rokurou **Sorey **Mikleo **Rose **Lailah **Alisha **Edna **Zaveid **Rivalz **Shirley **Milly **Nina **Steve **Order of the Stone ***Soren ***Ellegaard ***Gabriel ***Magnus ***Ivor **Kiryuin Clan ***Hayate Matoi ***Ryuko Matoi ***Satsuki Kiryuin **Jesse's Group ***Jesse ***Olivia ***Axel *Characters from the Distant Past **Yang Wen-li **Racine Blance Volban **Rudolf **Michel Volban **Vetti Anthony "Dickson" Uno **Jinchūriki ***Gaara ***Yugito Nii ***Yagura Kirigakure ***Roshi ***Han ***Utakata ***Fū ***Killer B ***Ancient Naruto Uzumaki **Ancient Sasuke Uchiha **Sakura Haruno **Yuki Ashimura **Kaede Buxaplenty **Moriya Minakata *Returning Characters **Amuro Asuka **Sōma Gekko *New Characters **Pride Falcon **Apollus **Wang-Tang's Master **Valgas **Kraken Pirates ***Kraken the Pirate ***Octo and Pus ***Kraken's crew **Hotaru Kendo **Utakata Ōtsutsuki **Julia Whitepearl **Gourmand **Pete **Ayame's Family ***Ayame's Grandmother ***Ayame's Father ***Ayame's Mother ***Ayame's Older Brother ***Ayame ***Ayame's Younger Sister **Cassie **Darunia **Santa Roselia **Guardian of Time ***Cia ***Lana **Daphnes Nohansen Hyrule Trivia This Episode is based on the Power Stone Anime Series. Category:Mega Man ZX Shippuden Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Fanon